This invention relates to irrigation devices and more particularly to pop-up sprinkler heads with means for local water shut off for maintenance. Pop-up sprinklers may require maintenance to unclog an orifice, to clean out a filter or strainer, or to replace an outlet nozzle with one of a different range or to replace one that has been so abraded that its range has become excessive. When the nozzle portion is removed for maintenance, water floods out of the sprinkler head if the water supply to the unit has not been shut off. It is often awkward for the worker to access a shut off valve. After performing necessary maintenance to the head, the water supply must be turned on to see if function is correct. When the head is fed by a sector switching valve, it may be difficult to once again feed the head even if access to the water source is readily available. It would greatly facilitate maintenance of pop-up sprinkler heads if the water supply could be automatically shut off when the nozzle is removed and turned on when the nozzle is replaced.